YOUR A WHAT!
by Criss Cross Applesauce
Summary: Summary inside. By Criss
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a 12-year-old girl comes to Gravity Falls and befriends the Pines twins, it seems to good to be true. Their seems to be something off about her...

(Linebreak)

Dipper was sitting in a field and a glowing orb was floating in front of his face. It suddenly brightened and expanded, taking on form of a girl. A group of butterflies appeared next to the glowing girl. She smiled down at Dipper and a heart-shaped leaf blew into his hand; the butterflies flew into her mouth. The girl laughed and he could see them flapping their wings in her stomach. A little breeze came whispering a word. _Deity_. _Deity_.

The girl laughed an angelic laugh and the leaf split into two parts. A black hole broke open under Dipper and he was falling. Falling through infinite darkness. Screaming but no sound came through his lips. Forever trapped in a-

"Dipper! Breakfast!" screamed Mabel

Dipper's eyes flew open. Only a dream just a dream, he reassured himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper noticed something peeking out of the corner of his pocket. A half of a leaf. A heart-shaped leaf.

(linebreak)

This was just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Glowing Girl's POV.

Last nights memories haunt me. Replaying again and again in my now-human mind.

_I watch the young male human look confused and dazed. I decided to help him feel more comfortable so I shaped my form into a young female human. I then turned up the corners of my mouth. He suddenly made me feel odd, like I needed to lay down. a wave of human emotions caused me to blow a leaf in his direction. A group of small, delicate winged creatures fly into the mouth of my new form. I wanted him to have some way to know what I was so I sent my kinds name to him on a breeze. My new form had me exhale little, wispy breaths from my mouth. I split the leaf in half, something for me to remember the boy by. I opened the ground beneath him, sensing he was about to awake._

I still have the half of the leaf tucked in one of my ,what humans call 'jean pockets'. I have gone through all the books and most informational computer sites I could find at the library, where I'm currently residing. I have learned that in my human form, I must eat and sleep. I have also learned that the boy is named Martin* Pines but is called Dipper because of an odd birthmark on his forehead. He lives in Piedmont, California but resides in Gravity Falls, Oregon and has a twin sister named Mabel Pines. I have also learned common knowledge for a girl my age. Dressed in a 'trendy' outfit,(a royal purple half shirt that say 'Shine' on it in sequins,a lacy tank top,jean shorts, black boots and silver jewelry) I felt ready to travel to Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had school and sports. Also, writers block.

Dipper's POV.

I was staring at Wendy as she climbed the stairs to the roof. I followed her halfway up and placed my hand on a brick in the wall. A little tunnel opened and I stepped in. The section of wall closed behind me and I walked into my 'Chimney Lair'. On the far wall, a one way mirror was looking out onto the roof, where Wendy hangs out. I watch Wendy read a magazine for awhile. When Robbie comes, I remember that she in a relationship and that I should give up. My side of the mirror shatters as the happy couple on the other side is about to kiss. Stupid magic anger! Yes, I did say magic. I found a smaller book in the back of my '3' book with spells in it. I'm an official Wizard, according to and can perform spells legally. I lift the half heart (thats what I'm calling the half of a leaf the glowing girl gave me) out of my pocket. I used my other hand to make 3 circles around it and transformed it into a charm on a key ring. Now, the other half is a heart on a key ring too. I smiled to myself and left my lair. 'I bet the glowing girl would like me.' I think to myself. My lips a mere inch from kissing the half heart.

Deity's POV.

My jean pocket starts glowing. I yank the leaf out to find that it isn't a leaf anymore but a charm on a key chain. I smile to myself and just knows that Dipper did it. I look up and see the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls!' sign. I take off, my legs a blur as I propel myself towards him. Dipper, the boy that makes me feel sick and like I'm floating on a cloud at the same time. I speed up, if it's even possible at this point. I see the Mystery Shack and stop. My lips are a mere inch from kissing the half heart.

**Dipper**/_Deity_ POV.

**I kiss the key chain and my lips are burning. A name repeats itself over and over in my mind. _Deity, Deity,Deity_.I have to find her. I feel light headed and everything goes black.**_ I kiss the key chain and my lips start to glow. My heart does to and the butterflies are back. I see Dipper so clear in my mind now. I know what I have to do. I have to find him. I feel funny and then, all is black.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

NO ones pov.

Dipper and Deity both wake up at the same time.

_**A/N: LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I'm putting my story up for adoption. It's just to hard to write anymore. I have to much schoolwork, not enough free time and writers block. Who wants to adopt?**


End file.
